J'ai vu un Sinistros
by Caliadne
Summary: Bilius Weasley, un matin de 1980, voit un Sinistros dans son jardin. Pour un homme superstitieux comme lui, il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité qu'une mort imminente. Comment un homme qui a vu sa mort s'annoncer passe-t-il sa dernière journée sur Terre ?


**Lundi 1er septembre 1980**  
_7 h 29_

Bilius ouvrit lentement les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes de fatigue. Il avisa son réveil-matin qui voletait autour de sa tête, affichant avec fierté les chiffres luminescents. Tendant le bras droit, il essaya d'attraper le réveil avant qu'il ne se mette à sonner, mais peine perdue. Depuis que ses neveux étaient venus le visiter le mois dernier, ce réveil était intenable.

Au moment même où les chiffres clignotèrent pour annoncer la demie, un petit oiseau mécanique perché sur le réveil ouvrit grand le bec et lâcha un hurlement strident et continu. Soupirant, Bilius se glissa hors de ses draps et enfila ses pantoufles. Attachant sa robe de chambre sur son ventre rebondi, il traversa la pièce d'un pas endormi. Il ouvrit le troisième tiroir de sa commode, prit une petite boîte noire et en sortit une minuscule clé argentée. Il se dirigea alors vers sa table de nuit et inséra la clé dans la petite serrure. Un tour à droite, trois tours à gauche. Le tiroir s'ouvrit avec un petit sursaut, rejetant la clé dans la main de son propriétaire.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Bilius agrippa sa baguette d'acajou, dans la table de nuit, et l'orienta vers le réveil, qui faisait maintenant des galipettes autour du portemanteau.

— Silencio.

Le réveil se tut subitement, voletant un moment de plus puis allant se reposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, où il pouvait prendre du soleil à sa guise. Bilius prit un instant pour apprécier le silence. Dire que ce manège recommencerait demain matin !

Bilius glissa sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et se mit en marche vers la cuisine. Il avait une grosse journée en perspective ! Cet après-midi se déroulait le baptême de son filleul, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas déplacé, mais comme il serait le parrain du neveu en question, il devrait bien s'y rendre.

Debout au milieu de sa cuisine d'un blanc immaculé, Bilius entreprit de se faire à manger. Un coup de baguette et deux tranches de pain sautèrent dans le grille-pain. Un autre et sa confiture préférée se plaça, ouverte, sur la table. Un troisième et une tasse de café fumant se matérialisa dans sa main. Un dernier pour y verser un peu de lait et le tour était joué. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre, autour de laquelle crépitait un sort antivol, en attendant le reste de son petit-déjeuner.

Bilius laissa son regard vagabonder dans sa cour arrière, des plans bien organisés de légumes à la haute haie qui le séparait de sa voisine, une Moldue qui n'aurait pas apprécié de voir un arrosoir se promener tout seul.

Soudain, un détail attira son attention, un mouvement furtif dans la haie. Prenant une autre gorgée de café, il y fixa toute son attention. Décidément, la plante semblait bouger de son plein gré. Bilius ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant; dans une cour de sorcier, bien des choses bougeaient toutes seules, il se contenterait de garder un œil dessus. Après tout, sa demeure était entourée de multiples sorts de protection. Un intrus se ferait éjecter des environs bien avant d'avoir atteint le pas de la porte.

Un oiseau camouflé dans les branches s'envola subitement, lâchant un piaillement surpris, quand le buisson sembla sursauter. Bilius se rapprocha davantage de la fenêtre en apercevant quelque chose émerger de la haie. La chose qui faisait autant de remous avait un museau. Un museau noir, mouillé et frémissant. Lentement, le museau se libéra des feuilles et une tête le suivit, suivie d'un cou, d'un corps et d'une queue. Bientôt, un maigre chien noir se tenait debout dans le champ de tomates de Bilius. Le canin renifla les plants puis leva la tête, fixant l'homme à la fenêtre de ses yeux profonds.

La tasse de café se fracassa sur le carrelage.

* * *

_8 h 17_

Bilius faisait les cent pas dans sa cuisine.

— J'ai vu un Sinistros. Merlin. Moi. MOI ! J'ai vu un Sinistros !

Il était superstitieux de nature et ne doutait pas un instant de la véracité du Sinistros. Dans sa tête, la connexion se faisait sans difficulté. Il avait vu un chien noir, il allait donc trépasser dans peu de temps.

Cependant, si Bilius était superstitieux, il était aussi peureux. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! C'est ainsi qu'il décida de passer le reste de sa vie à éviter la mort. Pour ce faire, il devrait éviter de sortir de sa maison le plus possible.

— Arthur ! Je dois prévenir Arthur.

Bilius avait des plans pour la journée, il devait se rendre dans le village de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, ce qui était bien trop dangereux, vu son nouveau mode de vie. Il pourrait se désartibuler, se tromper de cheminée et atterrir dans un repaire de Mangemorts, se faire attaquer par un loup-garou, tomber dans un puits, se noyer dans le lac du village, se faire empoisonner par la nourriture de sa belle-sœur, trébucher sur un des bébés et de briser le cou, prendre feu, un des coups de ses neveux pourrait mal tourner, asphyxier… Bref, les possibilités étaient innombrables. Il devait immédiatement avertir son frère qu'il ne pourrait pas se déplacer.

Il se rendit devant sa cheminée et se prépara à y jeter une pincée de poudre de Cheminette quand il avisa une carte bleue et blanche sur le manteau. C'était l'invitation de son frère. Il l'ouvrit et relut son message une énième fois.

_Cher Bilius,_

_Nous t'invitons cordialement au baptême de notre fils_

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley**__, né le __**1er mars 1980**__ et qui aura lieu le __**1er septembre**__ de cette année._

_Comme tu as accepté d'être parrain, tu devras participer à la cérémonie, il faudra donc que tu arrives vers midi à la chapelle de Loutry._

_Au plaisir de te revoir,_

_Arthur et Molly_

Une photo d'un bébé joufflu et gazouillant glissa de l'enveloppe et Bilius laissa échapper un soupir. Comment refuser d'aller au baptême de son premier filleul ? Il n'y avait rien à faire, Bilius ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir raté cette occasion. Il devrait donc se déplacer, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et sa baguette de l'autre, il alla se préparer pour cette expédition.

* * *

_8 h 32_

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Bilius mastiquait lentement une tranche de pain rôti déjà froide en trempant une plume de poussin dans une bouteille d'encre noire. Il n'avait jamais fait de testament, mais il n'était jamais trop tard. Il écrivit quelques phrases succinctes sur un morceau de parchemin, léguant toutes ses possessions à son filleul. Si c'était pour le petit qu'il risquait sa vie, il ne le ferait pas en vain ! Il posa le parchemin bien en vue sur la table.

— Comme ça, si je ne reviens pas, ils sauront quoi faire, se dit-il.

Il réfléchit ensuite à ses options de voyage. Il en avait trois ; le Transplanage, la poudre de Cheminette et le Magicobus. Ce dernier pouvait tout de suite être oublié, il comportait bien trop de risques ! Les cheminées aussi s'étaient montrées hostiles, quelques fois. Bilius voyagerait donc par Transplanage.

Il récolta quelques affaires qu'il amènerait avec lui et se posta dans l'entrée, prêt à voyager. Il soupira et survola une dernière fois sa maison du regard, maison qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais. Il ferma les yeux et superposa une image du centre de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule à celle de son salon.

Il se concentra sur cette image quelques secondes avant de se sentir comme aspiré. Cette sensation de constriction ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'il ne sente un choc lui secouer les jambes et une brise chaude lui traverser les cheveux. Il entrouvrit lentement un œil, s'attendant au pire. Et s'il avait atterri dans un volcan ? Il n'y avait peut-être pas de volcans en Angleterre, mais une simple erreur de direction et il pourrait finir brûlé vif !

Entre la fente de ses paupières, il avisa une fontaine. « Ouf, je suis bien à Loutry ! » pensa-t-il en ouvrant l'autre œil. Il sourit et avança de quelques pas, fier de ne pas être carbonisé. Alors qu'il traversait la place centrale, deux enfants pointèrent son volumineux postérieur en rigolant : il avait transplané à deux pouces d'un feu et du bas de son veston émanait maintenant une fumée grisâtre, à son insu, donnant l'impression qu'une odeur désagréable sortait de cet endroit particulier de son corps.

Ne remarquant rien, Bilius s'assit sur un banc de l'autre côté de la fontaine. Dans sa panique, il avait quitté sa maison bien plus tôt qu'il n'était prévu. Le baptême n'aurait pas lieu avant l'après-midi, lui laissant quelques heures devant lui. Autrement dit, quelques heures de plus durant lesquelles il devrait se méfier de tout.

* * *

_10 h 01_

Assis à une table de café, Bilius laissait son regard vagabonder sur la place publique. Il n'avait rien commandé d'autre qu'un scone, de peur de se faire empoisonner, et même ce scone, il l'émiettait en le jetait subtilement aux pigeons autour de la fontaine sans en prendre une bouchée, malgré son ventre grommelant de faim. Il n'avait pas encore vu personne de sa famille venue pour le baptême, mais était sûr qu'une armée de rouquins ne tarderait pas à envahir cette même place.

Il sourit en observant une petite blondinette de trois ans, peut-être quatre, courir après les pigeons autour de la fontaine en riant sans retenue. Bilius ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Malheureusement, à son âge et avec son statut de célibataire affranchi, cela serait impossible. Il devrait contenter de ses neveux, ces six petites pestes.

La fillette arrêta de courir, fatiguée, et rejoignit sa mère, qui l'attendait sur un banc de l'autre côté du square. Le regard de Bilius atterrit sur le banc voisin, occupé par un homme seul. Cet homme portait une cape noire, bien trop épaisse pour la température saisonnière. Bilius fronça un peu les sourcils, essayant de déterminer pourquoi cet homme lui semblait si étrange. Soudain, l'occupant du banc leva ses yeux d'un bleu profond et rencontra ceux, écarquillés, de Bilius. Ce dernier jeta le reste de son scone et se leva de table, entrant rapidement dans le café. Si rapidement qu'il ne remarqua pas le sourire étonné de l'homme du banc.

À l'intérieur du café, Bilius reprit son souffle. Cet homme sur le banc, c'était un Mangemort, il en était sûr ! En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il était sans arrêt poursuivi par les sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui. En ce jour maudit, il n'était vraiment pas temps d'en rencontrer un ! Après quelques minutes, il jeta un regard précautionneux par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le banc. Un bref survol du square lui confirma l'absence du Mangemort. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, Bilius quitta le café.

Pendant ce temps, à une autre table du même café, un homme maigre, aux cheveux bruns très propres et vêtu comme un Moldu, avec un veston beige par-dessus un col roulé et des pantalons noirs, lisait un morceau de parchemin. Sous une photo d'un rouquin grassouillet d'un âge respectable étaient inscrits un nom et un petit mot de son supérieur : Bilius Weasley : membre de l'Ordre. Peu important. À éliminer. Weasley, comme cet abruti de son bureau qui ignorait tout de ses activités de Mangemort. L'homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi un membre non important de l'Ordre devait à tout prix être éliminé, mais il n'était pas du genre à questionner les ordres de son supérieur. Ce que Lucius Malefoy veut, Merlin le veut.

Il sortit du café et adressa un petit signe de la main au Père Latable, le révérend de la cathédrale, un vieil homme joyeux aux yeux bleus toujours pétillants et toujours vêtu de sa cape noire, peu importe la température. Remontant son col contre le vent, il épia une tête rousse qui disparaissait au bout de la place et se remit à sa filature de Bilius.

* * *

_11 h 49_

Après s'être promené une petite heure dans les boutiques du village, Bilius revint à la place principale pour attendre les autres invités du baptême. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chapelle, mais le soleil brillait tellement qu'il décida d'en profiter un peu. Si c'était sa dernière journée sur cette Terre, il préférait la passer à l'extérieur. Il lorgna vers les bancs quelques instants, mais opta finalement pour la fontaine. L'eau avait l'air si claire, si fraîche, il avait envie de se tremper les mains dedans. Il se posa avec un soupir de soulagement sur le rebord en pierre de la fontaine, il faisait tellement chaud en ce début du mois d'août que le simple contact de la pierre froide lui faisait du bien. Il laissa traîner un doigt dans l'eau, prenant bien soin de remonter la manche de son lourd veston.

Laissant son esprit vagabonder en ce moment de relaxation, Bilius se mit évidemment à réfléchir aux dangers que comportait sa position. Dû à la proximité de l'eau, même si peu profonde, la noyade était l'idée qui dominait son esprit. Il suffisait qu'il ne s'évanouisse, peut-être sous l'effet d'un coup de chaleur. Si personne ne le remarquait, ses poumons se rempliraient rapidement de liquide et il succomberait, là, devant la chapelle, la tête submergée…

Détachant son imagination de ces images morbides, il regarda le feu joyeux qui dansait au coin de la place. C'était la tradition, à Loutry, qu'à chaque baptême un feu brûlerait à un coin du square. Pour un mariage, c'était le coin opposé qui s'allumait, et pour des funérailles, c'étaient les deux. Cette coutume lui plaisait bien, elle donnait une étincelle de vie à un village qui, honnêtement, ne gagnerait aucun prix pour l'ambiance.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que d'infimes vaguelettes se mouvaient dans la cuve de la fontaine. Son doigt ne bougeait plus, pourtant. Alors que l'intensité du mouvement de l'eau augmentait régulièrement, Bilius commença aussi à sentir une vibration dans son postérieur. Toute la fontaine tremblait ! Il se releva et recula d'un pas, effrayé. Un grondement sourd s'était ajouté à la vibration. Ça ressemblait à un tremblement de terre. Et si Bilius tombait dans une crevasse pour ne jamais en ressortir ? Il valait mieux s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

Alors que Bilius se retournait pour entrer dans la chapelle, le bruit et le tremblement arrêtèrent simultanément. Il s'arrêta, surpris, et se retourna vers la fontaine au comportement étrange. Elle ne semblait pas avoir changé, avec ses cinq oiseaux qui crachaient l'eau de leurs becs. Et pourtant, quelque chose le chicotait. Tout de suite après avoir réalisé que les oiseaux ne crachaient plus une goutte, il reçut un jet d'eau violent dans le torse, le projetant plusieurs pieds dans les airs et le laissant retomber lourdement.

Un homme ne tarda pas à venir l'aider à se relever, éructant mille plates excuses :

— Je suis désolé, mon cher monsieur, un blocage dans la fontaine, cela arrive de temps en temps, vraiment désolé, venez, je vais vous donner des vêtements secs, pardonnez-moi, ce n'est pas par manque d'entretien, il se passe des choses étranges parfois dans ce village, il faut vraiment m'excuser…

Se hissant sur ses pieds avec difficulté malgré l'aide du petit homme, Bilius effaça les excuses du revers de la main, assurant que ce n'était rien et qu'il trouverait des vêtements secs chez son frère, chez qui il allait justement. Avec un dernier pardonnez-moi, l'homme battit en retraite. Bilius chercha un endroit hors de vue, accessoirement, l'arrière d'un buisson, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il l'orienta vers lui-même et murmura « Evanesco ». Après quelques secondes de fraîcheur, ses vêtements devinrent aussi secs qu'auparavant.

Bilius retourna au soleil, optant cette fois-ci pour un banc, afin de poursuivre son attente.

* * *

_12 h 27_

Bilius s'arrêta quelques instants à l'entrée de la chapelle, laissant le temps à ses yeux de s'accommoder à la pénombre. Quand il commença à discerner le contour des bancs et la silhouette des premiers arrivés qui s'activaient aux alentours, il avança un peu, cherchant un signe de la famille de son frère.

— ONCLE BILLY ! retentit une voix à sa droite.

Bilius eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers le son qu'un boulet de canon se jeta contre son ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il baissa la tête et avisa la touffe de cheveux d'un roux vif du boulet de canon. Souriant avec indulgence, il empoigna les épaules de l'enfant de ses grosses mains.

— Percy ! Comment ça va, mon petit ?  
— Bill et Charlie ont transformé mon nounours en lézard !

Bilius s'accroupit au niveau du petit garçon de quatre ans qui le regardait, les yeux embués derrière ses lunettes et la lèvre tremblante. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil en mettant une main dans la poche de sa chemise.

— Devine ce que j'ai dans ma main.  
— C'est pour moi ? demanda Percy en reniflant.  
— Oh, je ne sais pas si je devrais donner un cadeau à un petit chenapan comme toi !  
— Mais je suis pas un ch'napan ! C'est mes frères les ch'napans !  
— Ah, eh bien si c'est le cas, j'imagine que te donner un petit quelque chose ne fera de mal à personne.

Le garçonnet, toute tristesse vite oubliée comme seuls savent le faire les enfants, tentait en vain d'écarter les doigts de son oncle. Le laissant se débattre quelques moments, Bilius ouvrit finalement la main qui renfermait le trésor tant convoité, une petite balle qui changeait de couleur au gré de son utilisateur.

— Ouais ! s'écria le petit en s'éloignant déjà avec son nouveau jouet. Merci Oncle Billy !

Bilius se releva en se supportant le dos d'une main. Si Percy était ici, le reste de la famille devait l'être aussi. Il chercha des yeux Bill et Charlie, les deux farceurs, afin de mieux les éviter, eux et tout désastre qu'ils pourraient provoquer. Avant qu'il ne puisse les apercevoir, cependant, une tape sur son épaule le fit se retourner vivement.

— Ah, mon cher frère, toujours aussi paranoïaque, rigola Arthur en lui faisant l'accolade.  
— Je suis peut-être paranoïaque, mais j'ai encore tous mes cheveux, moi.

Pendant que son frère passant une main sur son crâne qui commençait à se dégarnir autour des tempes, Bilius se tourna vers sa belle-sœur. Celle-ci portait une robe rose fleurie, assez vieille, mais qui accentuait de magnifiques formes qui commençaient à s'arrondir avec une grâce venant d'avoir donné naissance à six rejetons. Justement, le sixième se trouvait dans ses bras, son pouce fermement placé dans sa bouche et sa touffe de cheveux, aussi roux que ceux de sa famille, ébouriffés, preuve d'une sieste récente. Le bébé portait une robe blanche élimée, qui témoignait d'un usage passé dans cinq autres baptêmes, si pas plus.

— Ma chère Molly, dit Bilius en effectuant une petite courbette. Toujours aussi ravissante. Ce petit ange est mon filleul, je présume ?  
— Bilius, je te présente Ronald Weasley.  
— Dis-moi, chère belle-sœur, quand vas-tu arrêter de me produire des neveux adorables ?

Molly éclata d'un rire joyeux.

— Je n'arrêterai pas avant de t'avoir fait une nièce. Il me faut bien un peu de répit, dans cette maison remplie d'hommes !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à sa femme quand ses yeux s'accrochèrent à quelque chose derrière le dos de Bilius. Ce dernier glissa subrepticement la main vers sa baguette, attendant un signe de son frère. C'était peut-être le Mangemort de tout à l'heure qui revenait !

Alors que plusieurs théories plus dangereuses les unes que les autres coursaient dans la tête de Bilius, Arthur sourit par-dessus son épaule au nouvel arrivé.

— Jerome ! Je suis content que tu sois venu ! Viens, je veux te présenter mon frère.

Bilius se retourna et avisa un grand homme mince aux cheveux bruns excessivement bien coiffés. Son cou maigre émergeait d'un col roulé noir. Son veston et ses pantalons moldus s'accordaient parfaitement avec le décor, et pourtant, en le regardant, Bilius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir peut-être mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être son sourire mince, ou ses yeux noisette sans émotion.

— Vous devez être Bilius, dit Jerome en lui tendant la main. Votre frère, Arthur, travaillait avec moi il y a de cela des années.

Bilius empoigna la main que présentait son interlocuteur avec méfiance, mais à part une poigne légèrement trop serrée, il ne se passa rien de hors de l'ordinaire.

— Oh, regarde chéri, s'exclama Molly, surprenant Bilius dans sa contemplation du collègue d'Arthur, les Lovegood sont arrivés. Allons leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le couple Weasley avait disparu, laissant Bilius seul avec l'homme au sourire glacial. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, le regardant fixement. Bilius se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut Jerome qui brisa le silence mal à l'aise.

— Arthur m'a dit que vous êtes le parrain de Ronald.  
— Oui, en effet.  
— Connaissez-vous la marraine ?  
— Une connaissance de Molly, je crois.

Un silence pesant retomba, n'effaçant pas pour autant le vague sourire de Jerome. Bilius cherchait autour de lui des issues éventuelles. Ce n'est pas le fait d'être dans un lieu public qui le protégerait contre une attaque.

— Il est vraiment mignon, reprit Jerome.  
— Qui donc ?  
— Ronald. Votre filleul.  
— Ah. Oui…

N'importe qui ayant ce genre de conversation avec un inconnu aurait décampé depuis longtemps, mais Jerome ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger d'un poil. Bilius, quant à lui, était trop poli pour le quitter aussi sèchement. Et pour tout avouer, il préférait se faire attaquer de face que de dos.

— Une promenade autour de la chapelle, ça vous intéresse ?  
— Eh bien, le… le baptême va débuter bientôt, balbutia Bilius, le cœur lui montant soudainement à la gorge.  
— Oh, ça ne durera pas longtemps, simplement le temps d'admirer cette magnifique architecture dont on m'a tant parlé.  
— Je… je préfère rester ici

Le sourire de Jerome s'élargit, ce que Bilius trouva extrêmement déconcertant. L'homme avança d'un pas en mettant une main dans sa poche. Bilius sentit tout à coup la panique l'envahir, mais il était trop tard pour fuir : la pointe de la baguette de Jerome s'enfonçait déjà dans son dos.

— Vous allez venir avec moi, susurra Jerome à son oreille.

Bilius avança de quelques pas précautionneusement, des sueurs froides lui baignant le front et les aisselles.

— Ne dites pas un mot, ne criez pas, n'attirez pas l'attention…

Bilius déglutit péniblement en entendant ces mots. Et voilà, ça serait ainsi que se terminerait sa vie. Il serait assassiné vulgairement derrière une chapelle. Il aurait trouvé la situation ironique s'il n'avait pas vu venir sa mort aussi clairement. Maintenant, ce n'était plus une question de _quand_mais de _comment_.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Une exclamation de surprise de son futur assassin sortit Bilius de ses réflexions. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua, au bout de l'allée de bancs, deux têtes rousses et une baguette pointée vers eux. Au moment où un jet de lumière violette quitta la pointe de celle-ci, Bilius ferma les yeux. Peut-être cette mort serait-elle plus clémente que celle que lui réservait Jerome.

Quelques secondes passèrent et il ne sentait toujours rien. Peut-être était-il au Paradis…

— BILL ET CHARLIE WEASLEY, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ENCORE ?

Ah non, pas au Paradis. Bilius ouvrit les yeux et vit Molly, le nouveau-né toujours dans les bras et le visage cramoisi, se diriger d'un pas furieux vers ses deux fils les plus âgés. Charlie tenait une baguette donc l'extrémité fumait encore d'une manière inquiétante et Bill se tordait de rire, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.

Se souvenant soudainement de la gravité de sa propre situation, Bilius fit un bond vers l'avant et se retourna vivement vers Jerome. Devant la vision qui l'accueilla, il resta quelques instants bouche bée. Puis lui vint l'envie de rire comme le faisait son neveu, qu'on entendait toujours par-dessus les hurlements de sa mère.

Jerome avait été tranformé, de la tête aux pieds, en épouvantail ! Il portait toujours son chandail à col roulé et son veston, mais son corps était désormais constitué de paille. Son visage, un sac de toile, portait une expression d'outrage mêlée à de la surprise. Pour rehausser le tout, il arborait un magnifique couvre-chef rose bonbon.

Un fou rire fit son ascension dans le corps de Bilius, mais son éruption fut interrompue par l'arrivée précipitée de son frère.

— Bilius ! s'exclama Arthur en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
— Moi non, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de ce pauvre Jerome…

Arthur sembla alors remarquer l'épouvantail pour la première fois. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Ces deux enfants me donnent des brûlures d'estomac. La semaine dernière, c'était la veuve du maire transformée en statue, maintenant ça. Le pire, c'est qu'ils sont en train de convertir les jumeaux. À deux ans seulement, Fred et George connaissent déjà plus de tours que moi à mon entrée à Poudlard.

Réprimant un deuxième fou rire, Bilius et Arthur empoignèrent Jerome l'épouvantail, un par les bras un par les pieds, et allèrent le planter dans la cour arrière de la chapelle. Il faudrait attendre l'intervention du ministère pour lui rendre son apparence normale.

Quand ils retournèrent dans la chapelle, tous les invités étaient en train de prendre place dans les rangées de bancs. Le père Latable était penché au-dessus de l'autel – Bilius écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant le « Mangemort » de la place, avant de réaliser sa paranoïa. Arthur le guida vers l'arrière de la chapelle, où Molly l'attendait avec un Ronald gazouillant.

Avec une forte mélodie jouée à l'orgue, la cérémonie débuta.

* * *

_16 h 41_

Le dernier disque des Bizarr' Sisters retentissant autour de la chapelle, les Weasley n'ayant pas les moyens de se payer un vrai band. Bilius souriait en regardant ses multiples neveux se trémousser autour des tables, sans doute à la recherche d'un nouveau tour à jouer. Molly et Arthur faisaient eux aussi le tour des invités, présentant le bébé à tout le monde.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, attirant l'attention des quelques voisins de Bilius. Celui-ci sourit, embarrassé, et mit ses deux mains sur son gros ventre. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner, évidemment que son estomac rechignait ! Il se leva afin de fuir l'attention. S'il ne mangeait rien de sitôt, il allait mourir de faim. Cependant, s'il mangeait, il risquait de se faire empoisonner. Il pesa quelques instants le pour et le contre et se rendit finalement à la table de buffet. La plupart des aliments comportaient trop de dangers. Muffins : trop faciles à empoisonner. Fruits : et s'ils étaient avariés ? Poulet : il pourrait attraper la salmonelle. Meringues : il s'étouffait toujours. Dragées : … ah tiens, il ne trouvait pas de menace potentielle. Il prit donc une poignée de dragées et alla s'asseoir sur un banc à l'arrière de la chapelle afin d'admirer le ruisseau et de manger en paix.

En savourant un délicieux jujube au goût fruité, Bilius observait calmement l'eau du ruisseau qui s'écoulait. La journée s'achevait et il n'était pas encore mort. Pourtant, il ne s'accordait aucun soulagement ; il y aurait toujours le lendemain. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu l'histoire des Sinistros à Poudlard, pendant sa première année. Un cinquième année lui avait raconté l'histoire de son oncle qui était mort écartelé après avoir vu un Sinistros. Depuis, il y croyait dur comme fer, malgré le fait que la moitié de la population sorcière disait que ce n'était qu'une légende, de la bagatelle.

Sa poignée de dragées était déjà presque vide. Il ne les mâchait que quelques secondes, juste assez pour éliminer les risques de suffocation, avant de les avaler et d'en prendre une autre. Il avait tellement faim que ce maigre repas faisait à son estomac le plus grand bien. Il enfourna les deux dernières friandises dans sa bouche et se leva pour aller renouveler son stock. Il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'il sentit un faible picotement dans le fond de sa bouche. Il se racla la gorge, mais cela n'aidait pas. Au contraire, sa trachée semblait rétrécir et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait rien avalé de dangereux, pourtant ! À moins que…

On dit qu'en mourant, on voit passer sa vie devant ses yeux. En tombant au sol, ce que Bilius aperçut était le docteur de son enfance, lui donnant maintes recommandations :

_— __Tu as une allergie très rare, Bilius, une allergie binaire. Individuellement, les bananes et les fraises ne te feront rien. Prises ensemble, cependant, ta gorge enflera et tu mourras dans les minutes suivantes. Tu comprends ?_

Bilius avait compris. Il n'avait jamais mangé de banane ni de fraise, par précaution. En fermant les yeux, il revit dans sa main les deux dragées restantes.

Qui aurait cru que des dragées jaunes et rouges auraient contenu assez de goût naturel pour déclencher sa réaction?

* * *

**Mardi 2 septembre 1980**  
_10 h 23_

Les gens s'affairaient dans une petite maison campagnarde du nord de l'Angleterre. La voisine, curieuse, s'approcha de la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Elle interpella un homme qui fouillait dans un cabinet.

— Excusez-moi monsieur, que se passe-t-il au juste ?  
— Qui vous êtes ? répondit-il d'une voix bourrue, ne détournant pas son attention de sa fouille.  
— Je suis Lucy, la voisine de monsieur Weasley… Que faites-vous dans sa maison ?  
— Bilius est mort. Il n'a pas laissé de testament. Le gouvernement a pris possession de ses biens matériels. Je suis du gouvernement.

Le visage de Lucy se décomposa en entendant que son voisin était décédé.

— Vous savez de quoi il est mort ?

L'homme leva la tête d'un tiroir et regarda la jeune femme, semblant seulement la remarquer à ce moment. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et lui répondit :

— Ce n'est pas encore très clair. Une intoxication quelconque. Avant son autopsie, on ne saura rien.

Il la fixa encore quelques secondes, puis sembla prendre une décision.

— Dites, Lucy, ça vous dirait de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi ? J'ai besoin de prendre une pause de mon travail de toute façon.

Lucy le fixa, interloquée. Elle faillit le rabrouer, voyons, un homme venait de mourir, ce n'était pas le temps de faire la cour ! Cependant, la beauté du jeune homme qui la regardait avec de beaux yeux bruns empêcha quelconque mot de sortir de sa bouche, et elle hocha la tête, acceptant l'invitation. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

— Parfait, je connais l'endroit idéal, tout près d'ici. Au fait, je m'appelle Sirius.

* * *

_10 h 31_

Deux yeux suivaient le jeune couple, cachés derrière une haie de feuillage. Quand ils eurent disparu au coin de la rue, un gros chien noir sortit en s'ébrouant. Il trotta jusqu'à la porte de la maison voisine, la maison de Lucy, et s'allongea sur le perron, attendant le retour de sa maîtresse.

Dans sa tête de chien, il se demanda ce qui était arrivé à l'homme roux qu'il avait eu l'air de tant effrayer hier.


End file.
